


Wanderlust

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Series: RYCW’s Doctor Who 100 Word Drabbles [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, Heavy Angst, Metaphors, Running Away, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Needs a Hug, Wanderlust, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: Oxford Languages defines wanderlust as:nounnoun: wanderlusta strong desire to travel."a man consumed by wanderlust"
Series: RYCW’s Doctor Who 100 Word Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057295
Kudos: 2





	Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> Again with more angst than I intended!  
> Rated F for Feels.
> 
> Damn, I’m really churning these fics out, aren’t I?

The Doctor.   
A healer, a wise man.  
A warrior. A savior. A **legend**.  
To many, a hero, and to few very lucky, a friend.  
He was all of these things, and more.  
But most importantly, he was the man who ran from everything.  
He ran from the universe, he ran from the monsters, he ran from his own people. He ran from his _friends_.

He always ran. 

In the end, he was really just running from himself, wasn’t he?  
Running from what he’d done.  
Running from what he’d become.   
Running from who he was.  
Running from the shadow of himself.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It was so hard to get this to exactly 100 but boom I did it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! If so, please leave a kudos or comment and check out my other DW works!


End file.
